Perro atómico
by Miguel Garcia
Summary: En cierto punto del curso de la historia humana, se decidió que la vida de un perro era una vida fácil. No me puedo imaginar de dónde sacaron esa idea...


=========================  
><strong>Título original<strong>: Atomic Dawg  
><strong>Autor<strong>: Agent Orange  
><strong>Traducción<strong>: Miguel García - garcia.m (arroba) gmx (punto) net  
>=========================<p>

- o -

**Atomic Dawg**

[Perro atómico]

Escrito por Agent Orange

- o -

En cierto punto del curso de la historia humana, se concluyó que la vida  
>de un perro es cosa fácil. No me puedo imaginar de dónde sacaron esa<br>idea, aunque los humanos tienen la irritante costumbre de inventar cosas  
>al antojo de ellos. Como esa disparatada noción de que yo de verdad gozo<br>el revoltijo de partes animales untadas de grasa solidificada y moldeadas  
>con forma de cilindro, de manera tal que tengo que roerla a lo castor<br>comiéndose un tronco. Y luego se creen que a mí me fascina.

Faye encuentra comiquísimo esconderme la comida, o fingir que se la va  
>a comer ella o, en momentos de más debilidad, comérsela de verdad.<br>Parece tener la convicción de que la comida es el alfa y el omega de mi  
>existencia. El pináculo absoluto de mi día. Casi toda la gente parece<br>pensar eso de los perros. Supongo que, bien mirado el asunto, tiene  
>bastante de cierto. Pero es solo por la falta de alguna alternativa más<br>estimulante.

Del Bebop voy a decir lo siguiente: no hay nunca un momento aburrido.  
>Siempre hay algún nuevo e insospechado método de tortura que alguno<br>de mis compañeros de vivienda puede fraguar para mí, siendo Ed, desde  
>luego, la maestra de aquello. Todos los demás se preguntan por qué<br>ando para todos lados con Ed. Esa vibra me viene sobre todo de Spike.  
>Hay veces en que los zangoloteos que Ed está propinándome son tan<br>ridículos, que hasta Spike se ve compelido a quitar el culo del sofá y  
>ponerle coto al asunto. Y es en esos momentos —cuando Spike me está<br>liberando de, digamos, una hamaca hecha con los calzones de Faye— que  
>él me mira con esa expresión. Los perros somos muy sensibles a las<br>expresiones, muchísimo más que los humanos, cosa poco afortunada para  
>Spike. Prácticamente toda comunicación que provenga de Spike es por la<br>cara. Es más, uno puede más o menos desestimar como un 99 por ciento  
>de las cosas que le salen por la boca. Su cara siempre habla un idioma<br>totalmente distinto.

En fin, Spike me mira con cierta expresión. Esa cara que dice, "¿Qué  
>carajo haces?". Y con eso se refiere a juntarme con Edward. La verdad<br>sea dicha, Edward me cae bien. Porque sucede que Edward es la única  
>persona de esta nave que tiene las ideas bien puestas. Todos los demás<br>tienen un surtido de planes y motivos secretos, pero no Ed. Todo lo que  
>Ed hace es porque lo quiere hacer. En el lugar e instante que le venga<br>en gana.

Spike cree que él vive del mismo modo, pero no se la creo. De nuevo: la  
>cara. Faye también se considera libre como un pájaro del cielo, pero es<br>más estrecha que esas tenidas que se pone. Se tiene convencida de ser  
>de una cierta manera cuando resulta obvio que no lo es. Jet... Pues...<br>Jet ya tiene prácticamente aceptado el hecho de que este zoológico es  
>su vida, y eso es en cierto modo digno de respetar.<p>

Pero Ed... Ed sabe cómo es la cosa. Me explico: Ed piensa como perro.  
>¿Que me dieron ganas de lamerme las pelotas? Pum. Lamidas. ¿Refregarme<br>el culo en la alfombra? Pam. Culo oficialmente refregado. A lo mejor me da  
>por ponerme cariñoso con la pierna de aquel policía. Démosle. Así hay que<br>vivir la vida. Y no hablo de la idiotez esa de tomar el toro por las astas o la  
>caca de que solo se vive una vez. Eso lo inventaron los humanos.<p>

Verán ustedes, los humanos viven tan preocupados de sus dramas  
>autoinfligidos, que hasta tienen que estarse recordando que viven una<br>sola vez. Eso sí que da lástima. Si a Ed se le antoja el disparate de  
>circular patas arriba y cantar "Era la piragua de Guillermo Cubillos", lo hace.<br>¿Y por qué no? ¿Le hace daño a alguien? ¿Se ve disminuida la calidad de  
>vida de alguna persona por el hecho de que ella haya decidido que va a<br>hablar al revés el resto del día, o por mi necesidad de lengüetearme? No.

Los humanos viven diciendo que no hay que calentarse la cabeza por  
>pequeñeces, pero esta vida está hecha de pequeñeces. La gente cree que<br>los perros viven *para* la comida y *para* dormir, pero están mal. Los  
>perros viven *de* la comida y *de* dormir. Nosotros vivimos *para* que<br>nos rasquen en ese lugarcito detrás de las orejas. O, más específicamente,  
>para las sobras de la mesa que Spike siempre me tira cuando nadie lo ve.<br>O para el olor de la toalla de Faye cuando sale de la ducha y yo me revuelco  
>encima. O cuando por fin logro sacarle la cuerda de la mano a Jet y el pone<br>esa cara de vergüenza. O lo mucho más cómodo que queda mi lado del  
>piso después de que le doy tres vueltas. Vivo para Ed. Vivo para Ed porque<br>ella sabe cómo es cuando todo el mundo te subestima, y sabe la clase de  
>liberad que eso otorga. Porque ella sabe que la regla de los tres segundos<br>no existe. Que la comida es comida venga de donde venga. Porque ella  
>no me mira en menos si tomo agua del retrete. Y, más que nada, porque<br>Ed está hecha de pequeñeces.

A veces me siento mal por los otros. Se están perdiendo de mucho. Uy.  
>Oigo que Jet encendió el abrelatas. Creo que mejor voy a echar un vistazo.<p>

Eso que decía Pavlov es caca. Nosotros llegamos corriendo únicamente  
>porque eso es lo que quieren ellos que hagamos. Les divierte, por algún<br>motivo. Así que no son totalmente ignorantes de los pequeños placeres  
>de la vida. Supongo que eso le da un poquito de esperanza a esa raza.<p>

—La voz del amo, ¿cierto, muchachín? —me dice Jet, sonriendo al poner  
>la cena delante mío.<p>

Hummm... El cilindro de grasa. No importa. Voy a ver qué está comiendo  
>Spike.<p>

- o -

**_NOTHIN' BUT THE DOG IN ME_**

**[NA' MÁS QUE EL PERRO EN MÍ]**


End file.
